


Deathly Attraction

by ThatGuyAhh (Azuretheterrible)



Series: OC related works [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, CAUSE APPARENTLY I CANT CONTROL MYSELF OR SOMETHING, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fingering, Growling, I hate myself, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sensitive bones, Size Difference, Tentacles, Voyeurism, a friend of mine own Death, again really sorry, but im not fixing them anytime soon, can this be described as dom?, even though i dont know why you would read it, help me, hes sorta dom?????, i dont know man, i own the ferret monster, i shouldnt be trusted with tags, im also just slapping this online just to have somewhere to put it, im really sorry, like he is the God of Death, oh shit fuck it changes point of view, that wasnt int he suggested tags?? so im not sure how to tag it correctly now, there are gramatical errors and i am sorry, there are spelling and gramatical errors and im sorry, well ill let you get to it, yeah he dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuretheterrible/pseuds/ThatGuyAhh
Summary: My Undertale OC Al (Ally) meets the god of death and they share an emotional moment. But we skip that and get right to the sex scenesI drew deathAnd here is Al





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sinful-Errorbethy owns Death
> 
>  
> 
> [I drew death](https://baradaddybones.tumblr.com/post/161932120826/i-drew-errorbethy-god-of-death-ill-color-him)
> 
>  
> 
> well...here you go

She looked up at the very tall God and tried her hardest not to think about naughty things and woo was it hard. He went on and on talking about something and they had a moment where they talked about their families and understood each other a little bit better. But that was about 10 to 15 minutes ago. Now she was sitting next to him under a withered tree in a monochrome world. Death himself was just enjoying her company seeming to scoot closer to her when she wasn’t paying attention. Al didn’t really know what to say to the guy. 

It seemed like ‘Hey i can’t really explain it but i have this really weird sudden attraction to you? And i want your dick inside me??? That’d be pretty great you know?’ doesn’t really seem all that appropriate for THE God of Death. Death seemed to have had a similar problem. He couldn’t just assume that she wanted to do something with him just because he was a God. And a God of Death? No mortal would be willing…. Would they?

Al decided to take initiative and had scooted closer. She put a hand on his thigh and looked up at him 

“So uh. Ever been with a ferret m-monster?” He looked at her quite shocked. She was bold! He started to chuckle making her retract her hand. He put an arm around her waist and leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. 

“Your a bold little mortal aren’t you? I like that” He helped her into his lap and leaned forward to bury his face in the corner of her neck. Al wrapped her arms around him the best she could when he licked her neck. She shivered and moved her head giving him more access. He licked some places as her hands ran up and down his back. When he sunk his teeth into her she shivered and moaned softly.

Al put one hand on the back of his head as he left marks on her body. His gripped her waist tightly and pulled her close. Death moved one his hands down to her ass his other slid up to her chest. Eventually he pulled back to kiss her and she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. As he pulled her body close he pulled back and growled a bit because she ground her hips onto his. Al rolled her hips again feeling his hard on.

Al ran her hands down his chest feeling his ribs under her claws and he hummed delighted. “Think you could take these robes off?” He instead pulls her shirt over her head. Al pouted which made him chuckle lowly. 

“Let me take care of you. Next time, if you do a good job, you can play with me. Hows that sound?” She blushed a bright red and nodded her head, her tail waved behind her excitedly. He moved one hand slowly down the outside of her thigh and back up the inside even slower. She basically whined and he gave her a lazy smile. 

“So needy” Al huffed and pressed her chest against his. As he teased her folds she bucked against his hand. Al tilted her head up and licked at his neck and sucked on his collarbone. He tilted his head back and groaned but also giving her more access to do her thing. He pushed a boney finger inside her slowly and she moaned. He started pumping his fingers in and out very slowly. She wiggled her hips begging him to go faster but he just smiled at her. Death licked his teeth with his red tongue then leaned down to kiss her again sticking his tongue in her mouth. His finger sped up as she moaned a bit louder bucking her lips. 

Al was not a quiet person during sex and he seemed to enjoy soaking in her loud moans and mewls of pleasure. Death pulled back rather abruptly and adjust his robes just enough to free his girthy red cock. Al sucked in a breath as she stared at it, death smiled at her. 

“Fuck me? Please?” she ran a hand down his ribs under his robes as his hands guided her hips over his cock. He pulled her down on it.

She pulled him in for a kiss as she pushed her own hips down half way. Al pulled back to moan out. She tried to get more of him in her but he held her at her hips. He readjusted his body a little bit and started to slowly fuck himself up into her. She leaned forward onto his chest with her paws on his shoulders and moaned into him. 

Death’s breathing got faster as he tried to control himself. He doesn’t want to overwhelm her. He growled a low sound as he sped up and allowed her to move with him. They found a rhythm they both liked where al would swivel her hips every now and then and he would thrust into her a little harder. He ran his hands up and down her body, feeling her chest and her ass and even once or twice a quick yank on her tail which made her yelp. 

Al loved how this man enveloped her. He was so big and she felt small. He leaned over her and if she wanted to ride him AND kiss him she would have to stretch her body, which she found herself doing often. He grunted and moaned when she bit down on his collarbone and thrusted into her a bit faster. 

“Keep that up darlin a- ooooohhhh Ffuck...Keep that up and im gonna-im-im not gonna last long” He smirked down at her but made no move to stop her. Death rubbed one boney hand over her clit and she moaned with her teeth still around his collarbone. She started to ride him a bit faster letting go of his bone and tried to find something to hold onto 

“I-Im! Im so…!!” She couldn’t finish the sentence and scrambled to hold onto his ribs. She cried out and mewled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned against the tree. Death started to pound his cock inside of her in earnest as she clamped down on him. When the ferret monster came she shook and rolled her hips calling out his name. Death thrusted into her once. Twice. Three times before coming undone. He groaned loudly and held her tightly to him. When he finished he pulled out and relaxed a little bit and pulled her down onto his chest. They lay together, her on top of him, under the barren tree in this monochrome world. Once They caught their breath they just laid there, Death looking upwards and Al looking to the side. 

“So. How’d i do?” She smiled a bit and looked up to him. Death smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

“You did fine”


	2. They do it again my dude im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am really ashamed?
> 
> [I drew death](https://baradaddybones.tumblr.com/post/161932120826/i-drew-errorbethy-god-of-death-ill-color-him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh Sinful-Errorbethy begged me to put up chapter 2 right away so....here you go

Al dropped down back into Death’s domain. Man the last time she was here she banged The God himself, and that was months ago. She was way to shy to tell any of her friends, and besides, how do you convince people that you fucked Death himself? You don’t. So she kept that little secret to herself. At first she thought of coming by only for a friendly visit but things kept coming up distracting her and night after night she thought about the both of them that day and well. Here she was. She desperately wanted to come back here. To let him have his way with her again. She constantly thought of his hands on her body and how much she loved it. How loud he made her scream and how in control he was. She wanted to ride him to, well, death if she could. Al could hear loud snoring interrupting her thoughts. 

“Can’t believe gods sleep” She mumbled to herself walking towards the tree. She didn’t see him but she did see his scythe. She found herself wanting to touch it but drew her hand back thinking against it. She wouldn’t want Death to wake up and find her touching something he possibly really cared for a lot like it was some sort of toy. 

Al walked around the tree and saw the black mass laying there. If it wasn’t for how hot and bothered she was already she would have just laid next to him and possibly went to sleep. But instead she climbed onto him and straddled his hips like she did the last time. She ran her hands down his chest feeling his ribs through his robes. “Hey. Death?” He stirred but didn't wake up. 

“Yo, Death!” She frowned a bit. He shifts a bit and the red pinpricks in his eye sockets light up dimly as he looks at her. “Huh? What are you doin’ here?” He mumbled this as he rubbed one eye. 

“Oh you know. Was just in the neighborhood” She smiled at him. Now that she found herself in this situation, sitting on Death’s lap (literally), possibly going into heat by how much she’s thinking of this, and death basically in her hands, her whole resolve faded. Al found her mind was blanking on what to do next to get things going and started shifting around nervously on his lap. Death’s hands shot up onto her waist keeping her still. 

He looked up at her as if trying to figure something out. Was this the same Al he had that intimate encounter with? Or one of the other ones he only had a friendly conversation with? He didn’t know and didn’t want to ruin this with any version of her. He enjoyed her company in both forms. The ferret monster placed one clawed hand over his at her waist and traveled her way up his arm slowly. 

“I’m Sorry. I should have come by sooner to just talk. Don’t want you to think this is all i want from you but, uh…” Her face grew red under her fur “I can’t stop thinking about that day. Where we were so wrapped up in each other’s bodies. I’m Sorry” She had covered her face with her hands and taken a deep breath. When she peeked at Death she saw he was trying to hold back laughter. “Your really flustered over saying that? Or is it the memory that got to you?” She could not respond. He chuckled and held her a bit tighter at the hips. 

“Poor little ferret monster is losing her cool over a few dirty words? Thought she was the bold kind of monster that would do as she please? Like lay next to me and just sleep whenever she wanted. Or call me out on keeping secrets. Or climb on my lap and grind her ass on my dick. Haha!” His hips thrusted up into her and she whimpered. He smirked at her. “I know i said id let you play with me with time but… I can’t help myself. Please? Please let me touch you?” He ground his hips against her and she did the same to him. “Yes! Please!!” She begged him. 

Death flipped them over so that he was hovering over her. The giant God helped Al remove her shirt. He went in for a kiss but Al had stopped him with one clawed hand. 

“I can’t be the only one naked again” His head hung low for a second before he laughed and stood up. Death started to remove his robes slowly, teasing her a bit although he mostly just wanted to get this part over with. Mortals wouldn’t be interested in large old bones. But this girl surprised him the last time. Would she do it again? When he was completely in the nude he knelt in front of her and leaned over her quite easily. She placed her feet on his thighs and he softly kissed her neck. “You got me naked. Happy with what you see?” 

“Oh more than you know. Makes it easier to do this~” Al lifts her hands to his rib cage. She gently traces some of the larger ones making the powerful being above her shudder. Al leaned forward and licked a stripe up his ribs and he groaned.Al giggled as she paid more attention to his body than he thought she would. Death moaned and shuddered as she bit, licked, and sucked on his bones.

During a particularly hard tug on his collarbone He pushed her down with one hand to her chest and growled a low sound. 

“Fuck baby doll. You know just how to work me.” His voice had dropped a few octaves. “Listen. I’m gonna fuck you. Your gonna lay here and take it. Alright?” He never once broke eye contact. Even when she said yes. Even when he lowered himself to press his teeth against the apex of her legs. Even when he very slowly licked up her slit.Al closed her eyes and bucked her hips slightly. 

“Don’t move babe or I’ll have to make sure you don’t” He didnt wait for a response instead he went right back to teasing her slit not really giving her much relief with his tongue. Al tried her damndest to try to stay still but she just couldn't take it. She bucked her hips towards him trying to get more friction. He growled and looks up at her. 

“If you aren’t gonna follow directions then that makes this no fun for me baby doll. So. hah. Sorry about this” Death snapped his fingers and glowing red tentacles emerged from his back and shot at Al, wrapping around her wrists and ankles holding her down. Death stopped and watched her face making sure she wasn’t to creeped out by this. But it seemed Al wasn’t really freaking out. She seemed more curious than freaked out. And more horny than ever hon hon hon~~ anyway. He leaned down and nipped at her thighs before asking. “Are you okay with this?” She nodded an affirmative. 

“I need you to say it.” She looked him in the eyes “Please… keep going...” He didn’t need anymore confirmation and went down to lick at her slit again. Al moaned out loud and tried to buck against her restraints but a fifth tentacle wrapped around her waist and hold her down. He decided to give her what she needed and pushed two fingers inside her making her moan out loud. Death groaned and pushed his tongue on her clit with a bit of force. “D-Death!! I’m close!” 

“Cum for me sweet heart” He doubled his efforts easily making her cum. 

Once Al came down from the high she found Death grinding his erection on her thigh as he kissed and sucked on different spots on her chest. He was panting and groaning whispering praises as his hands explored her body. “I want you inside me Death, please” She was downright begging. Any dignity she had left was out the window and want and need took its place. Death looked up at her before re positioning himself. 

“Again” He growled out. “Please” He started to push himself inside her. Al gasped and could most definitely tell he was a lot bigger than last time with a few ridges along his shaft as well. He rocked his hips back and forth gently at first just fucking himself into her. She bit her lip and whimpered wanting more. 

“Is this okay?” Al nodded and he removed the tentacles from her body. Once she was free her arms and legs went straight to holding him as close to her as she could. Death smirked and started to thrust into her in earnest making al claw at his ribs and hold onto his spine as she shook from the pleasure. Death was whispering praises between his panting. Praises about her body and her beauty. About how she felt so good and how he wanted to fuck her all day until she couldn’t walk the next morning.

Al held onto Death feeling as though she would float away if she didn’t. He was her anchor to this world and this moment. He buried his face in her neck and Al gripped his spine a bit harder making him speed up his movements with a loud grunt. “FUck! Dammit babe you’re really good. So good. So fucking beautiful. So so-Fuck!!” He was shaking as he tried to hold himself back for her. 

“Please. Please tell me you’re close” She nodded, unable to actually form words at this moment and he licked his fingers before running them over her clit in small tight circles. Al’s moans got even louder if that was even possible and she came for the second time that day. Death was close behind her only needing to thrust into her two more times before he came and collapsed into the gray grass under them. He wraps his arms around The ferret monster before kissing her on the top of her head.

“You know, I missed you” She turned and looked up at him. “Really?” He chuckled. “Yeah. I did. Listen. You can say no and I’ll let you go whenever you want so no worries. So, would you like to be mine?” Al smiled before nodding “Yeah sure. I ain’t got nothin better to do” He knew she was serious about them. And he knew she liked him as much as he liked her. They lay there together for a bit longer before Death sent Al home with a promise to let her come see him again sometime.


	3. Wow Thats Hot And My Friend Wouldnt Help Me Come Up With A Good Title So Blame Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

It was a hot day in the underground. Al sat on her couch fanning herself thinking of a way to keep cool. Right now there were too many monsters in snowdin for her to enjoy herself. And there was no way in hell she was going to hotland right now. Fuck what to do? Oh! Al knew exactly what to do. She stood up from the couch and traced a portal. When she jumped through she landed on crunchy dry gray grass. 

When Al got there she took a second and smiled looking around. He should really redecorate. As she was watching a dead skeletal bird fly by she heard something. She closed her eyes and listened closer. Panting. That was the sound of panting. She opened her eyes and followed that sound to the tree. Of course it was at the tree. It's ALWAYS at the tree. She peeked around the end and saw death laying on his back one leg laying down the other bent at an angle as he stroked his massive red cock.

Al stood frozen in place as her eyes locked onto it. I mean, there it was! Bright red and slightly glowing as it stuck up straight in the air. Death let his thumb teased the head and he threw his head back with a little gasp. Al knew she shouldn't watch but this was way too good to pass up. Al leaned back against the tree watching intently to Death’s languid hand movements. 

Death’s breathing got even more labored as he started moving his hand up and down his shaft a little bit faster. Then Al heard her name on his lips and she basically melted. Death said her name so sweetly, so full of want and need. It made her weak in the knees. Al managed to slide down next to the tree and sit on the ground as she watched Death work his cock. The ferret monster started panting and looked down to see she was touching herself to the image of Death fucking his hand while moaning out her name. 

Al covered her mouth with her other hand as death’s moans got louder and louder. He said her name more frequently as he teased himself some more, his left hand wandered around his ribs which were bared for the world to see, his robe pooled under him and around his arms. She saw him sweating as he worked toward his goal and she sped up her ministrations to try and catch up to his level. 

“fffff...fucK! Al! I wish you were here… fuck…” Al gasped then got struck with a good idea.

The ferret took a deep breath and stood up collecting herself, then she stepped forward in front of Death. He looked up at her and froze. Hand mid stroke and tongue hanging out of his mouth. His sockets where wide open as he stared at her to shocked to see her there. Al smiled at him 

“Why did you stop?” He didn’t know what to say. “Keep going” She didn’t hide her hands sensually running up and down her own body and Death fucking loved it. The God started to run his hand up and down his cock once again to the site of al touching her own body. 

“Your so fuckin hot…” Death muttered as his eyes locked onto her hands roaming her body. Suddenly Al’s claws plunged to her dripping wet sex between her legs and they made eye contact as al opened her mouth to moan at his name. Al couldnt stand anymore so she made her way to the ground, her back to the tree, and death sat up. Her legs were spread wide to give Death the perfect view of her pushing a claw inside herself as she shivered and whimpered.

Death grunted as he matched his movements to hers. Whenever her hand moved over her breast his moved over his ribs and when she thrusted her claw inside her he would stroke himself. When Al noticed this she decided to tease him by bringing a wet claw to her mouth and sucking on it. Death’s hips thrusted up into his hands as he moaned and grunted out loud for her to hear. 

The ferret monster decided that this was enough teasing and she went right to pleasing herself in front of The God of Death. He was a panting moaning mess and soon enough so was she. Al ended up chanting his name and Death chanted hers along with praises about her beauty and her body. 

“So gorgeous! So pretty… fuCK! Im Close im so close” Al moaned out loud hearing this. Her body shivered and her hands sped up. 

“So am i.” 

Death groaned. “Lets come together babe. C’mon. Do it with me!” And they both started to chase their ends. Al pushed two claws inside her while one works her clit as she came. Death watched Al’s eyes roll to the back of her head and her body stiffen as he thrusted up into his hand as he came.

When they both came down Death got up and crawled over to Al holding her close to him. “You know. I came here today to escape how hot it was back home. I didnt expect to see something even hotter here.” Death laughed at her comment and kissed her cheek. They would stay like that for a little while until he had to send her home. If only she could stay with him.


	4. Timely Dead Space im sorry i have nothing

His touch was always a treat. It made her happy. It made her excited. It made her shiver. It made her moan out and grab onto him. Kinda like now.

Al’s grip on his ribs tightened as he rubbed her clit a bit faster. He chuckled and grunted against her. This was supposed to be about making her feel more comfortable about what they are going to do. Time and Space were right behind her working themselves up for this moment while Death loosens his girl up. When she said yes to this he was in high spirits and so was his dick. 

Al moaned a bit louder and kissed Death’s vertebrae as she shook. She was so cute the way she tried to look after him when she was obviously the one being taken care of. He loved it. Which is why he wanted her as prepared for this as possible.

Time was a God who was very serious. He had clocks as eyes and dark skin, he dressed in a suit and tie. The Tie of which looked more or less like a flat hourglass with ever changing time. Normally the guy is serious and uptight but right now he wasn't wearing his suit jacket and his white button up shirt was slightly creased with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he worked his shaft. Death watched as Time ran a hand through his own hair, as he watched Al shiver he teased the tip of his dick with his thumb. 

Space was very different though. Space was a giant wolf who was no doubt much bigger than what al would be used to. His fur had swirling vortexes and bursting stars. It was beautiful to see all the different stars and universe swirling along his fur as he stayed still. Normally hes flirting or saying something mysterious about the stars but now hes panting and wiggling his hips. Space has been ready to join for a while now and hes sure Al has been too but seeing her trying to hold back has been such a treat.

Death had moved Al around to face the boys with her back against his chest. Space looked like he was gonna lose control so Death motioned for him to join them first, and he practically bounded over to them. Death chuckled at how impatient he was and motioned towards Al’s hole. 

Space looked into Al’s eyes and into Death’s for any sign of uncertainty or jealousy before he placed his paws on Death’s shoulders for leverage and pushed his hips closer to Al’s. Death helped by guiding his cock toward Al’s pussy which he held spread open with his other hand. Al moaned as she felt space’s cock push inside her a little. Stars she couldn't wait until he was fully inside her. Space pushed himself further inside and watched Al’s face for any signs of discomfort. He always had to be careful with mortals and this was no exception. If he broke her Death might actually destroy space, and that's not good for anyone.

Space had pressed himself deeper inside the ferret monster slowly as to not hurt her. He watched her face for any sign of discomfort and Death rubbed her clit to try and help them ease on in. Space groaned once he was completely inside her. The two men enjoyed the whimpering sounds coming from Al. 

Time impatiently watched from the sidelines. Damn he had the perfect angle to watch space slowly slide himself in and out of the girl and death grind his erection up against her ass and damn did that drive him crazy. Something about her being taken care off by the two men did something to him. He had to stop touching himself before he blew his load before he actually got in on the festivities. To try and calm himself down he took a few deep breathes and ran his hands through his hair while thinking of things a little less sexy than the scene in front of him.

When Al and Space were comfortable with their rhythm they built up Death motioned for Time to come over. And he did very eagerly. 

“Where d’ya want me?” 

Death thought that was real cute. The way he ran words together and mispronounced them when he was aroused. 

“Did you know Al is REAL talented with her mouth?” 

Time bit his lip and shook his head. Gods he was impatient. Death turned Al’s face towards his to kiss her. Space was still gently fucking into her which made Al moan into Death’s mouth. When the skeletal figure pulled back he turned Al’s head toward Time, who was more than ready to join in on the fun. Time stepped forward a bit more to be right there were Al can reach him. She leaned in and licked the tip of his dick making him moan. Al had one hand on Space’s shoulder and the other she wrapped around Time’s dick. She held it as she licked up the underside of it making him moan a little louder. Al then took him into her mouth and Time had used his hand to try and muffle his moans. Damn she was good.

Death watched as Al blew time and Space fucked her hole and he smiled. His good little ferret was taking their cocks real well. The large skeletal god had craned his neck to watch space’s cock slowly slide in and out of Al. He was being real careful with her and he appreciated that. But when he invited Space to this thing he didn't do it with the intentions of letting Al walk out of a portal as if nothing happened. No no. He wanted her bottom half to ache from the brutal fuckings she would get here. Death’s hand held al close to him by her stomach and he leaned against the tree still in his upright position. 

“Harder Space. Make her scream” Space looked up to death. 

“Are you sure friend?” Death smiled 

“Absolutely. I know she can take it”

Space readjusted his footing before pushing his dick deeper and harder inside Al than before. The Ferret started keening around time’s dick in her mouth which made Time’s hips start bucking. And to think he wanted to stay still so Al could have a bit of control. Time grabbed Al by the hair on the top of her head and started to fuck her mouth. 

Death kept an eye on the both of them. If either of these idiots hurts his girl they’d have hell to pay. But Death had to admit. This was really hot. He couldn't help touching himself to this. He held Al close as his other hand went to stroke his dick behind her. His hand brushed up against her ass as he teased himself. 

Every time she moaned particularly loud Time would grunt in pleasure and give her mouth a particularly hard thrust.

It seemed Space was reaching his limit as his thrusts were getting rougher and he fell out of rhythm. Al moaned and shivered as space bit her shoulder. Death made eye contact with Space and gave him a nod and a smirk. The large cosmic wolf snarled and gave Al three hard rough thrusts before he buried himself deep inside her cumming. Al held onto Space as she rolled her hips trying to push herself off the edge but space moved away letting go of her shoulder. He backed up panting then laid on his side. Al whined as she looked up at time.

Time almost came right there. She looked so damn cute with her mouth around his cock and that flushed face. Her eyes had tears in them and drool was on her chin. 

Al’s eyes were begging him, pleading with him to bring her over the edge. He wasn't going to do it. Time looked over to death who was watching them both intently. Death licked his lips and started to whisper something in Al’s ear. If Al wasn't already trembling then she would be now. If Time knew she liked dirty talk he would have started that shit long ago, but death has it covered right now. 

Speaking of Death he smiled up at Time who was also trembling and gave him a nod. Death knew exactly why Time looked like he was going to go crazy.

Time grabbed Al by both sides of her head as he re-positioned himself from her right to right in front of her. He stepped insanely close to her as he put both of his hands on the back of her head. Time started to push his cock deep into her throat as he moaned out loudly. Al Held back her gag reflex expertly before the time God started to pull away. That and a deep breath was all the preparation she would get before the tall male started to mercilessly fuck her throat. The hands on the back of her head kept her from moving away and instead pressed her closer as he humped her face. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!! So warm! So wet!! Gods your milking my cock with your throat! Fuck baby girl!” 

Time looked down making eye contact with Al as he thrusted into her mouth as fast and hard as he wanted. She held onto him and arched her back. Her tail swung happily almost hitting death in the face a few times before he had to grab it. Death yanked on it when she tried to wiggle it out of his grasp and Al let out a choked muffled moan out of her mouth. That made Death smile. Didnt think she’d be into that. Death yanked her tail again and Al practically melted. She happily let these two do what they wanted to her. 

Finally Time sped his hips up. Very quickly rutting into her mouth from above as he filled the air with his grunts and moans and the soft wet sounds coming from Al’s mouth. Time pulled out and Al got a chance to breath before he quickly pushed himself back inside her mouth as he came with a violent shudder and a good loud moan. 

Once he was done he pulled out and stepped back and sat in the grass. “Oh fuck…”

Now Death kissed al’s neck before reaching a hand down in between her legs to rub at her still dripping wet entrance. 

“Thanks you two. Really spiced things up for us” He smiled as Al shuddered and reached one hand behind her to put a hand at the back of Death’s head. He gently rubbed her clit as he kissed her neck. Al started rolling her hips and moaning. Death continued to whisper sweet nothing into her ear among praises and i love yous right before she clamped her legs closed and came right there. Once she started to come down death kissed her.

Damn it was time for her to leave. He cant let her stay even though he would have loved to. He wanted to pull her closer and kiss her and sleep next to her but he cant. If she stayed any longer she wouldn't make it. Death created a portal and kissed al before dropping her down into the portal very careful to not let his bony hands go through at all.

Death sat back at the tree and sighed. 

“Fuck…” Hes gonna just spend time with her next time. Shes gonna need a break after that thorough fucking she just had. 

“Yeah i know right?” 

Death looked up to see space smiling at him from his spot in the gray grass right next to Time. 

“What the fuck are you two still doing here?” Time laughed. 

“Your kicking us out right after all that? Can we enjoy the afterglow for a bit?” Death quirked an eye bone. 

“No. Leave.” The two smiled and laughed a bit before standing up creating their own portals. Time left laughing but space stuck around for a bit longer 

“We should do this again sometime” And he stepped through his own portal before Death could turn him down.


End file.
